dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Robin III
Robin Real Name: Timothy "Tim" Jackson Wayne Current Alias: Robin III Aliases: Alvin Draper, Red Robin, Tim Drake (formerly) Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: Batman (and family), Teen Titans Relatives: Father (deceased), Mother (deceased), Stepmother (deceased), Bruce Wayne (adoptive father), Dick Grayson (adoptive brother) Universe: Earth-1 Base Of Operations: Gotham City, NY; Titans' Tower, San Fransico, CA Gender: Male Age: 17 Height:: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Black Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Citizenship: United States Marital Status: Single Occupation: Superhero, Student Education: High School Origin: See first section Place of Birth: Gotham City, NY Creators: Marv Wolfman History The Flying Graysons Jack and Janet Drake took their son Timothy to Haley's Circus. The main attraction, the one Tim desperately wanted to see, was the Flying Graysons act, a trio of trapeze and high wire gymnasts. As a stroke of luck, the two families got to meet briefly, and Tim immediately bonded with the older Dick Grayson. Sadly, this was not to last, as Timothy witnessed before his eyes, the death of Dick Grayson's parents. Shocked by the experience, his parents tried to make him forget about it, trying to make him remove it from his mind. But the memory was there to stay as Tim learned that Dick Grayson became Bruce Wayne's ward. Security footage of Batman and Robin revealed something to Dick; Bruce Wayne was Batman, and Dick Grayson was Robin. In the video, during a fight against the Penguin, Robin performed a triple somersault maneuver, one he had only known Dick Grayson to be able to do. Thus, the rest of the puzzle was easily put together. As he trained himself in Martial Arts, gymnastics, and detection, Tim watched Dick grow up into Nightwing, and Jason Todd become the new Robin. A Death in the Family But when Jason died, Tim watched his idol become more reckless, dark, and tormented. He knew something had to be done, so his first stop was to track down Dick Grayson, the original Robin. He pleaded with Nightwing to go back to being Robin so Batman would revert to his old self, but Dick argued that it was impossible for him to return to that role. Undaunted, Tim stole the Robin suit, and managed to rescue Batman from a trap set by Two-Face. Through continued convincing from Alfred and Nightwing, Batman relented and allowed Tim to become the third Robin, but only after significant training, more so than either of his predecessors received. However, during this time, his parents were poisoned, killing his mother and putting his father into a paralytic coma from which he would not awaken for a long time. Identity Crisis Tim's father, long recovered from the poisoning, had married his physical therapist who helped him recover from his paraplegia. One day, though a series of unfortunate revelations, Jack Drake found Robin's costume and journal, and went to Bruce Wayne's house with a gun, demanding him to release his son from duty as Robin. Though easily disarmed, Tim relented to his father's demand, and gave up being Robin. His girlfriend took over the role. This was brief, however, as she was fired, and after a period of significant hardship, Tim returned to take on the role of Robin, this time with his father's blessing. However, the peace would not last. Someone was out killing various heroes' family members, and Robin's father was the next target. Despite how quickly they moved, Batman and Robin could not make it back in time, and found a dead Captain Boomerang and Jack Drake in their apartment. Much like his two predecessors, Tim was now an orphan. Interactions Allies *Batman- Batman is Robin's mentor, though lately, he's noticed a darker turn in his personality. It is not something he has broached yet; Robin has been working solo for several missions lately. *Gear- Gear and Robin worked together on several missions, Gear offering forensic expertise, and Robin offering the detective work. Together, they solved multiple crimes and caught an elusive serial killer that had evaded even Batman. *Supergirl- Robin and Supergirl have a love/hate relationship. When Robin did not return her affections, she got angry and developed an antagonistic relationship with him. He finds this amusing, however, and often works to egg her on. Abilities Tim Wayne possesses the normal human strength of a teenager who regularly engages in intensive physical exercise. Before becoming Robin, Tim has already engaged himself in martial arts and acrobatics, and Batman and other instructors across the world have trained him further on those disciplines along others such as forensics, criminology, stealth, disguise, and escapology. He is also shown to be skilled in photography when he was thirteen. His naturally high intellect has enabled him to excel in computer science and as a detective. His intellect is apparently so impressive that Batman has claimed to Alfred that Tim is potentially smarter than he is. His ability to deduce the secret identities of superheroes on his own has been used to underscore his skill. Among the identities used in this way are the Batman, both of his predecessors as Robin, the Huntress, Impulse, Captain Marvel and even the Flash, after Wally West's secret identity was wiped from the minds of the world by Hal Jordan using the powers as The Spectre. Furthermore, Tim apparently has a firm grasp of assorted scientific techniques, including biology, engineering, and genetics, which he has been shown to use in his attempts at re-cloning Superboy. Tim, much like Dick Grayson, is also a clever and experienced strategist with impressive leadership skills, having served as leader to the Teen Titans, Young Justice, and even being placed in charge of the rescue efforts of Blüdhaven by Superman, following the attack made by Deathstroke and his fellow villains. Tim has shown to be an extremely capable martial artist and strategist, able to fend off several notorious assassins from the Council of Spiders at once while protecting Tam Fox and also in the end game of his plan to destroy several League of Assassins bases; earning commendation from Ra's al Ghul himself who was watching the fight from afar. He was also able to briefly hold his own against Dick Grayson's Batman during their encounter prior to his leaving Gotham. Overall, his fighting ability matured greatly to the point of easily defeating and outsmarting several members of the League of Assassins and holding his own against the Council of Spiders while defending another person. Dick Grayson has recognized him as an equal, since becoming Batman. In addition, after defeating Ra's Al Ghul's master plan to assassinate everyone Bruce Wayne cared about and ruining the Wayne Family fortune, Ra's has called Tim "Detective", a title the villain once only reserved for Bruce Wayne. Devices Used Body Armor: Ex protection vs. Physical, Gd protection vs. Energy, Robin's costume has the following devices in it: *Voice-Command Audio Processor *Radio Transceiver *Inertial GPS System *Mike/Radio: 10 mile range, uses to keep in touch with Batman and Police. (scrambled and private channel In intensity) *Mask: Robin's mask gives him the following power stunts: *Night-Vision Lenses: Rm Infravision *Field-of-View Display Projector *Bo Staff: In material, Rm Blunt, can use his staff to deflect arrows and thrown weapons such as shurikens. This action requires a successful Agility FEAT roll. *R-Razors: In material, Ex Thrown Edge *Utility Belt: 10 Pouches that carries small items and the following: *Batarangs: In material, Rm Blunt, 5 areas *Grapnel: In material, fires up to 7 areas, used for transportation, Up to 3 areas *Smoke Pellets: Rm Fog *Rebreather/Gas Mask: 2.5 hours air supply *Tracer: Up to 1 mile *Magneseum Flare: Rm Illumination *Binoculars: 10 areas *Tape Recorder: 2.5 Hours *Laser Torch: In intense laser that cuts through In material *Lockpicks: +1CS to open locks on an Agility FEAT. *Crime Scene Kit: Contains sample bags, blood-drying bags, fingerprinting kit, odor-analyzing chromatograph, independent detachable video camera. Linked directly to Robin's uniform, the Batmobile, and the Batcave computer *Capsules: Robin has the following types of capsules: *Knockout Gas: Rm intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area must make End. Opponent may pass out for 2 hrs. and lose their memory of the 5 min. preceding exposure. *C-S Gas: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. Those in the affected area may become violently ill. *Smoke: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. All in the affected area at suffer accuracy penalties. *Tear Gas: Ex intensity, 1 area radius. Roleplay Statistics Name: Timothy Jackson Wayne Age: 17 Strengths: Actor, Acrobatics, Crime, Detective/Espionage, Repair/Tinkering, All Martial Arts, Criminology, Thief, Tumbling, Pilot, Chemistry, Biology, Computers, Electronics, Leadership, Marksmanship, Forensics, Kit Bashing, Escape Artist, Tracking, First-Aid, Law, Law Enforcement, Weapon Specialist: (Staff), Thrown Weapons Weaknesses: Typical human resistance to disease and poison, sometimes reluctant to fight, second guesses himself. Stats FIGHTING: Incredible (40) AGILITY: Fantastic (35) STRENGTH: Typical (6) ENDURANCE: Remarkable (30) REASON: Excellent (20) INTUITION: Remarkable (30) PSYCHE: Good (10) POPULARITY: Incredible (40) SPEED: Fantastic (35) Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: 20 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 32 ENERGY ATTACK: NONE ENERGY DEFENSE: 32 PSYCHIC ATTACK: NONE PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 20 Category:Characters